


Tired

by Practicemakesperfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And Kyungsoo needs to sleep too, But I need this before I do okay, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: When Kyungsoo wakes up from a nightmare, Baekhyun is there to take care of him.





	Tired

Kyungsoo was scared.

He felt it in the rush of his veins, and in the way his body was frozen, waiting for the end. The figure came to him as it always did, dark, faceless, reaching. Kyungsoo cowered away, willing his body to move, but its hand came closer, closer, closer…

Tick, tick, tick with the sound of his blood rushing in his ears and Kyungsoo knew he was awake. 

_Move,_ he thought, but he couldn’t. The shadows in the room were looming closer. He could feel fatigue weighing him down, trying to sink him back into his nightmare, and he fought it with every bit of conscious he had left. “Please,” he found himself whispering out loud, and in an instant the spell was broken and he could control his body again. 

He hated this. He hated the nightmares he always got, and how they always trapped him in his head. He was still exhausted. He knew if he closed his eyes his mind would take him away again, but he was scared. His heart wouldn’t slow down, and his eyes still saw the figure, reaching out to grab him…

Kyungsoo sat up as quietly as he could, breathed in, out, in, out. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, willing his thoughts to settle He was safe. He was safe.

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun’s voice was groggy. He was still half-asleep, but his eyes were focused on him, concerned. “Is everything okay?”

He swallowed. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just… I had another nightmare. I’m okay now. You can go back to sleep.”

“You’re not sleeping anymore?” Baekhyun was sitting up now beside him, rubbing his eyes. “Don’t you have work tomorrow…?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo felt like crying. This wasn’t the first time he’d woken up because of nightmares. Usually he just stayed up for as long as he could until his body forced himself to sleep, but lately the nightmares had become so frequent that it was starting to take a toll on him. He was exhausted all the time, and he was terrified of sleeping. The thought of eventually having to deal with another nightmare suddenly overcame him, and Kyungsoo felt the anxiety and stress roll into him in waves. He shivered, felt his eyes water, saw Baekhyun go on alert. “Baek…”

Instantly Baekhyun reached out and pulled him close, engulfing Kyungsoo in the scent of his shampoo. It was comforting. He buried his face against Baekhyun’s neck, the tears wetting his skin. With Baekhyun holding him, it felt impossible not to fall apart. “I’m so tired, Baek,” he whimpered. “They won’t stop. They won’t leave me alone.”

“I know, baby. I know. Shh… shh it’s okay now. You’re safe. I’m here.”

Kyungsoo felt the sob force its way past his lips, the exhaustion weighing on his body. “I’m scared to go to sleep but I’m so tired. I hate it. I wish it would just stop. I can’t do this anymore.”

Baekhyun’s voice was soft as he rocked them back and forth gently. “Shh… I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry it won’t stop. It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay.” He ran a hand over Kyungsoo’s back, soothing. “Tell you what. I’ll stay up while you go to sleep and if you start getting a nightmare I’ll wake you up, okay? You can sleep right here, like this. Or you can lay down if you want. Whatever is more comfortable for you.”

Kyungsoo curled his legs into Baekhyun’s side but kept his arms around his neck. When he responded, his voice was small. “I want to stay here.”

“Okay. Then we’ll stay here, and you can go back to sleep. That sound okay to you?” When he felt Kyungsoo nod his head against his skin, Baekhyun pulled a blanket as much as he could to cover Kyungsoo’s back and tightened his hold around him. “I love you,” he said softly. “Good night.”

Kyungsoo let his eyes fall shut and slowly matched his breathing to Baekhyun’s, steady and familiar. He pressed himself closer. And in that comforting warmth, finally drifted to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize that I usually write from Baekhyun's perspective but this time it's Kyungsoo's pov! Kind of! Except like one paragraph where I somehow went back to Baekhyun's pov? Idk it's a habit. Anyway. This one was so fluff for me to write. Poor Kyungsoo but awhhh Baekkkk. I need more comforting Baekhyun but I feel like that would get a little redundant who knows. Maybe every once in a while.
> 
> *Check out the new addition to this AU!*
> 
> "With You"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536478


End file.
